Love Is Not An Equivalent Exchange
by Yoshiko Hatake
Summary: [On Hiatus] Edward Elric and Alphonse Elric are back in the flesh! But how did they get back and who brought them back? R&R Takes place after Conqueror of Shambala. Disclaimer: I don't own FullMetal Alchemist, Kara, John, and Ana all belong to me. XD


Chapter 1-

Wedding Bells

* * *

"Winry...You look beautiful." A young black haired and black eyed girl said, she stared at the woman standing before her, they had become really close friends in the time they spent together. 

"Thank you." The blonde turned around in her wedding dress to look at Ana, "I can't wait to marry him." she blushed when she said that.

Ana walked over to her she was wearing a suit, she was forced into being a best man, even though she wasn't a man. She was only the younger sister of the man Winry was going to marry.

"I wish..I wish, they were here to see me walk down the aisle." She said.

"Edward and Alphonse right?" Ana asked. The blonde just nodded. "Don't worry. They'll be watching, they're in your heart so they will be watching." She added.

Winry turned to her, "My stomach feels weird." she said and sat down on a chair.

"It's just butterflies in your stomach, John has them too." Ana said.

"Really?" Winry asked looking up at her. The girl nodded. "I'm so young...I can't believe this is happening so quickly..."

Ana was looking into the mirror as she fixed her bow tie, "Are you sure you want to join the Mustang family?" she asked turning to look at her.

Winry looked up and laughed. "Yes, I'm perfectly sure about this."

Roy knocked on the door and slowly entered, "It's almost time." he said, "Oh..Ana, don't forget you're walking your sister down the aisle." he joked, "I seriously never thought my own little sister would walk down the aisle...but as a man!"

Ana's hand formed a fist, "Don't make me hurt you." she warned as a vein throb formed. Roy laughed.

"Come on it's starting." He said and motioned with his head for Ana to walk out. She nodded.

"Don't worry Winry, you'll be great!" Ana said and quickly ran out of the room.

The wedding soon began as they all started walking down the aisle. Roy was leading Sciezka down with her arm around his. Then Ana walked down the aisle after them with a young pink haired and browned eye girl on her arm. Some family members from the groom's side was snickering seeing Ana. She ignored them. Finally, John Mustang, her other Big Brother was going to get married. When they finally got to the front the sisters departed and Ana stood next to Roy and Sciezka stood by the other member of the Mustang family. Then the blushing bride walked down the aisle in a white wedding gown, it had two thin straps with some designs on the sides. She reached the alter and looked up at the groom.

* * *

"So, I take it you didn't get them a wedding present?" Kara asked sitting next to her sister, her pink hair was tied up and it matched her light pink bride's maid dress. 

"I did...I was just thinking." Ana said.

"About what?"

"Just stuff..."

"You're not going to do anything stupid are you?" Kara asked leaning over to her and staring at her.

Ana turned her head over to her taking her attention away from the people who were dancing, then she jumped seeing her sister's face so close.

"Of course not!" She snapped.

"Oh alright. I'm going to go and check up on the rest of the people, okay?" Kara asked as she stood up Ana nodded her head and her sister walked off. The young girl took off the bow around her neck and put it in her pocket. Then somethings came flooding back to her, her eyes widened and she jumped up and ran out of the covered tent that was put up. She didn't stop running till she ended up at a huge building that was crossed off with some tape with the words: DANGER on it.

She ignored it and went under it and ran in, she kept running and running until she reached the room, it was in the middle of a large partly burned down theater. She sighed and started breaking down pieces of the unburned remains and started putting them down in the corner. She walked over and used some of the black dust to draw a large transmutation it took her almost an hour to do it but she finally finished and began moving some of the things she broke off into the middle of the circle, she got out of it and went to the side. She closed her eyes.

All I have to do now is remember how the gate looked the last time I saw it. She thought as the picture of it came back to her she opened her eyes and clapped her hands together and hit the ground. A blinding white light came and then...

* * *

Ana was back at the Mustang 'Mansion' (as it was sometimes called) she was still in Central, she was in the kitchen Winry and John were upstairs getting ready for their Honeymoon. She was cooking up something for her to eat. She reached up to get a plate and she almost dropped it but set it down and grabbed her side which was recently bandaged up. There was a knock on the door, she sighed and walked to answer it. She opened it and there stood two boys. Winry was walking down the stairs she heard the door bell ring and hurried her pace, she got to the bottom step when Ana opened the door. 

Winry gasped, "Edward..Alphonse...It really is you guys." she said staring at the two who stood there.


End file.
